Pokémon – Advanced Hero
by 007Stitch
Summary: Lucario returns to train Ash in the ways of the Aura Guardians. After being gone for 2 years they return to Pallet Town in time for the Hero League Championship taking place in Pallet Town involves Advanceshipping .
1. Prologue – Departing to Train

**Author's note: I do not own Pokémon, any of the characters in this story, the theme song I am using for the story (I Want to be a Hero), or the song "Can I Have This Dance". This story does involve Advanceshipping (Ash & May). I'm also considering having it involve a different pairing as well which will be Max and Dawn (Don't ask me. I thought they'd might make a cute couple).**

**Plot: Lucario returns to train Ash in the ways of the Aura Guardians. After being gone for 2 years they return to the Pallet Town in time for the Hero League Championship taking place in Pallet Town (involves Advanceshipping).**

**P.S. – Please have mercy on my soul if you do not like this fanfic for this is only my second real attempt at doing a good story. (Also if you would like to give some suggestions or see something happen, please don't hesitate to ask/tell me for I take all ideas and suggestions into mind when brainstorming and I will give you credit for coming up with this idea).**

**Pokémon – Advanced Hero**

**Prologue – Departing to Train in the Aura Ways!**

**In a dimension across time…**

"I wonder how you are doing Ash…." Thought a certain blue and black pokemon friend of Ash Ketchum.

"You miss Ash still too, don't you Lucario?" asked Sir Aaron.

"Yes master, I do," answered Lucario.

"That's good because I have a surprise for you Lucario. I'm sending you back to Ash's dimension in order to train him in the ways of Aura, and help him become a Pokémon master and legendary hero. Until his journey is over, I want you to help him master the ways of Aura to become an Aura Guardian and Pokémon Master. But don't worry about me. Once he succeeds in his journey I'll be able to return to his dimension once more. I can't wait to see how my little boy's grown, and my wife again," said Sir Aaron.

"Little boy?! But that means you'd have to be Ash's father. But how? That doesn't make sense…" answered Lucario.

"Don't worry my friend. Eventually I'll be able to explain my origins, what happened to me, and everything else to you and Ash. His mother knows what happened to me, but her memories are half-locked right now. In the mean time however, I bid you a farewell and I will see you soon my friend. Please tell my wife and son I said "hello"," said Sir Aaron as he used his Aura staff to send Lucario back into Ash's dimension.

**Meanwhile near Pallet Town…**

"Man it feels good to be back in Pallet Town," said Ash Ketchum.

"It'll be nice to see Brock and your mom again Ash," said Dawn, one of Ash's many friend whom he had met on his Pokémon journey. "Who knows what will be in store for us when we get there?"

"Ash! Dawn!" cried out May maple and Brock, two other friends of Ash. "How are you two?" May said once catching up to Ash and Dawn.

"We're great! How about you May? Looking as beautiful as ever I see?" said Ash. _Where did that come from? I mean May is beautiful and I do love her, but I'm sure she rather be with Drew then me_.

All of a sudden out of no where a shining blue light engulfed the group and the surrounding area….

**I came from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see. I don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me. There's so much to learn and battles to be won. I've advanced so far, yet still there's always more to come. Take a step and I'm on my way. Gonna start all over again: I want to be a hero! Pokémon Hero's Advanced (I'm on my way). I want to be a hero. Give me just one chance. And the future will decide, if there's a hero buried deep inside. I want to be a hero. Pokémon!**

Once the light died down a voice called out, "Ash?! Are you here?!"

"Lu…Lucario?! Is that you?!" Ash cried out.

"Ash! Pikachu! May! Brock! Wait do I also sense Kidd too?.." asked Lucario.

"Yup! I'm over here! Good to see you again Lucario," said Kidd.

"Kidd?! What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"I'm here with Brock of course. He and I are going out now," said Kidd.

"Really? That's great! But what are you doing here Lucario? I thought you were with Sir Aaron.." said Ash.

"I was, but he wanted me to come back and help train you in the ways of an Aura Guardian and help you become a Pokémon Master. The problem is though…It will take two years to train you in the ways of an Aura Guardian…And…We'd have to leave right now to make it as fast as possible," said Lucario.

"What?! But I was on my way to see my mom and Professor Oak…Well I guess I can take a detour for now…" said Ash thinking out loud like always. "Well, I guess I can leave for now. Take care Brock! Kidd! Dawn! May! Tell the Professor and my mom I said "hi" for me," yelled out Ash as he ran of into the distance.

"And Brock. Please give this note to Ash's mother immediately upon seeing her. Thank you and I'll watch over him and Pikachu so don't worry," said Lucario as he then turned around and leaped off after Ash and Pikachu.

"Wait! Ash!..." cried out May. 'I didn't even get the chance to tell him how I feel about him…."

"Don't worry May. I have a feeling he'll be alright and that he feels the same way you do too," said Dawn with Brock and Kidd agreeing.

"Hey May, Brock, Kidd… Next time wait up for me… Hey wait a minute where's Ash?" asked May's little brother Max, who was on his way to becoming a Pokémon master like Ash, whom he treated as his older brother.

"he just left with Lucario and Pikachu to train in the ways of an Aura Guardian for two years," said Dawn who was blushing while looking at Max thinking to herself that he was very handsome.

"Awwww….I wanted to see him too….Wait a minute who are you?..." said Max, while blushing as well upon noticing Dawn for the first time thinking that she was gorgeous.

"I'm Dawn, a friend who was traveling with Ash recently. And who are you?" asked Dawn still blushing.

"I'm Max Maple, May's brother, and one of Ash's friends, and he's like a brother to me," answered Max still blushing as well.

"Well we better get a move on for now then guys. Let's head back over to Ash's mom's house," said Brock.

As Max and Dawn, who looked at each other while still blushing walked back to Delia's house, and Kidd and Brock walked back hand-in-hand, may whispered hoping that Ash somehow might hear her," Please be safe wherever you may go Ash. And please return soon. I need you by my side. You are my hero; my knight-in-shining-armor that I can't live without. Please come back to us soon."

**Meanwhile with Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario….**

"Good night Pikachu, Lucario," Said Ash.

"Good night Ash," said Lucario.

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu.

(5 minutes later)

"Lucario? You still awake?" asked Ash.

"Yes, Ash I am. Is something wrong?" asked Lucario.

"You mentioned me being able to send dreams and messages to others in their dreams, and their feelings would be as if it were real except that it wouldn't be in real life, but the feelings would show how they truly feel. Right?" asked Ash.

"That is correct Ash, although you wouldn't be able to do that just yet," answered Lucario as Ash sighed deeply. "However, I can make it so that your dream will transfer your dream into May, Max, Dawn, Kidd, and Brock's dreams if you would like, Ash." This stunned Ash for he didn't think that Lucario knew how he felt about May. Seeing his expression, Lucario said," I've known for a while Ash by sensing your Aura, but even without being able to do that it's that hard to tell your feelings for May. Well, I'll be in the dream too to see how it turns out, and I hope it will be good. Good night Ash, and I hope your dream will be a good one."

**In the dreams of Ash, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, Kidd, and Lucario:**

As it turned out Ash was thinking of the time at the ball after he was entitled the new Aura Guardian, and decided to add something else to it.

All of a sudden Lady Ilene announced: "It is now time for the Aura Guardian to announce his Queen and the Prince and Princess, for whom the four will share a dance with!"

May was stunned for she didn't remember this happening, but was upset because she didn't think Ash would choose her, and would probably choose Dawn or Misty if she was there.

"As for the prince I shall choose Max, one of my greatest friends, and as for his princess, I shall choose Dawn, another of my closest friends," announced Ash. Needless to say that Dawn and Max were stunned, but extremely happy to get the honor of sharing a dance with one another. "As for my queen, if she would have this dance with me I choose the fairest, gorgeous, most intelligent maiden who made my life the happiest it could ever be…May Maple!"

"Mmmmm...Me?..." May said.

Ash came over to May, and bowed as the music began to play, which he even sang along to, while Max did the same to Dawn and the couples began dancing to the song:

**Ash & Max: Take my hand. I'll take the lead. And every turn you'll be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all.**

**And you can't keep us apart (Dawn & May: Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)**

**Ash & May, and Dawn & Max: Cause my heart is wherever you are. It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together. We just keep on getting better, so can I have this dance (Can I have this dance?), Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?...**

"May I have to tell you something while I still have the chance…." said Ash.

"What is it Ash?" asked May.

"I just wanted you to know that since I first I met you I…"

Suddenly as if it were a fairy tale, the dream ended for the friends as morning came.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold the dream for you and the others longer Ash," said Lucario.

"It's ok Lucario. We can try again tonight," said Ash.

"I'm afraid not Ash. I won't be able to perform another long dream sequence between you and your friends like I did last night for another 2 years at the least…" said Lucario.

"It's ok Lucario. Thank you so much for what you did. When we return after the training I'll make sure May finally knows how I feel about her," said Ash.

"Well then. Shall we get started on the Aura training exercises? And you can join us if you would like Pikachu. I sense much of the same Aura that I myself have in you like Ash has the same type of Aura as Sir Aaron," said Lucario. "Anyhow, let's get started with the training."

**Meanwhile back with May…..**

"Wow. That was an amazing dream last night. It felt so real too. I wonder if Ash really does feel the same way I feel towards him…Hmmmmm. I also wonder if Dawn and Max are in love with each other after that dream I had last night. I'll check on Dawn later and ask how she feels towards Max," said May looking out the window in the guest room she was in. "Ash please be careful wherever you are. And please also know that no matter what, no matter when, and no matter where you are, that I truly love you with all of my heart."

**To be continued…**

**End of Prologue**

**-007Stitch**


	2. Prologue Part 2 New League?

**Author's note: I do not own Pokémon, any of the characters in this story, the theme song I am using for the story (I Want to be a Hero), or the OC for this story (Although I may have rights to him in this story, I'm not sure ;) lol). This story does involve Advanceshipping (Ash & May). I'm also having it involve a different pairing as well which will be Max and Dawn (Don't ask me. I thought they'd might make a cute couple) as well as the OCxZoey. And while I have this quick moment of your time, I'd like to apologize for not being able to update this story as quicky as I could've, however I was on vacation, and will be going on another trip soon as it is, so I will try to have the real first chapter out soon. Oh yea – In order to introduce the newest of OCs, I wanted to make another quick prologue, sort of like a Part 2 to it. Sorry that this chapter will be short, however I will be (should be) installing the REAL FIRST CHAPTER of this story later today or tomorrow. If you have any concerns or comments and stuff, just let me know, and also remember that as the story goes on it will explain itself.**

**Pokémon – Advanced Hero**

**Prologue – Departing to Train in the Aura Ways! - Part 2**

**About a week after our hero, Ash Ketchum left to train with Lucario and Pikachu in the ways of the Aura Guardian, he found himself learning even quicker than Lucario thought it would take for him to master becoming an Aura Guardian.**

"Hey, Lucario?" Ash said.

"Yes, Ash?" replied Lucario.

"Do you think I'll be able to master being an Aura Guardian within these 2 years?" asked Ash.

"I think you well be able to do in less time at the rate you're learning this stuff," answered Lucario.

All of a sudden an Aura sphere came flying from the woods where they were from a mysterious source.

"Sorry about that bro!" said a older boy who had blue eyes, dirty-blond hair, and looked alomost like Ash with a Lucario beside him. "See Lucario? I told you there could be others in the forest too. And of all people to run into, we run into my young brother with his own Lucario! Haha!"

**I came from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see. I don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me. There's so much to learn and battles to be won. I've advanced so far, yet still there's always more to come. Take a step and I'm on my way. Gonna start all over again: I want to be a hero! Pokémon Hero's Advanced (I'm on my way). I want to be a hero. Give me just one chance. And the future will decide, if there's a hero buried deep inside. I want to be a hero. Pokémon!**

"Ethan?!" Ash yelled out.

"You know him, Ash?" asked Lucario.

"Of course I do; like he said I'm his younger brother," answered Ash. "So what are you doing out here, Ethan?"

"Same as you apparently. I'm training with my own Lucario that found me to learn the ways of the Aura guardians. By the way did you hear about what's happening about 2 years from now, bro?" asked Ethan.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Back in our hometown they're going to be hosting a new League for trainers to team up called the Hero League. If you want the two of us could team up together, and take on everyone else!" said Ethan.

"That sounds like a great idea. By the way where's your Pikachu Ethan?" asked Ash.

"Pika Pi Pika!" said a Pikachu with slightly different stripes than Ash's Pikachu.

"Hey Roy!" said Ash to the Pikachu.

"Pika Pika Pika Pi Pi" said the Pikachu named Roy.

"Shall we continue to commence in the training, masters?" said both Ash and Ethan's Lucario.

"Don't call me that Lucario!" yelled both Ethan and Ash simultaneously in dismay.

**A new hero, a new league; there's no telling what could be around the bend, so don't miss out on the next episode (*cough - Chapter*) of Pokémon – Advanced Hero!**

**End of all Prologues for this story**

**To be continued......**

**Author's Note on the story: I'd like to congratulate and thank the special winner of my OC contest ****Batthan who won the chance to be in this story as Ash's brother and helps me out with the story, so please give him a round of applause next time you see him. Also know that I will have the next REAL CHAPTER 1 up by the end of tomorrow. Also, there's a poll under my profile on what the new shipping for Max and Dawn should be called if you could all vote on it. Last but not least, I'd like to thank all of those who read this story so far and are encouraging me to keep writing. So thank you everyone, and I hope I don't let you down!**

**-007Stitch**

**P.S. - I know there wasn't a single Advanceshipping moment in this Part 2 Prolouge which is why Chapter 1 will be filled with Advanceshipping moments DawnxMax moments, and EthanxZoey moments! **

**I may be evil, but at least it's a living :D**

**So get ready for Chapter 1 - A New Hero, A New League to come out to a ****Pokémon – Advanced Hero story near you ;)**


	3. New Heroes, New League

**Author's note: I do not own Pokémon, any of the characters in this story, the theme song I am using for the story (I Want to be a Hero), or the song "Can I Have This Dance". This story does involve Advanceshipping (Ash & May). I'm also considering having it involve a different pairing as well which will be Max and Dawn (Don't ask me. I thought they'd might make a cute couple).**

**Also, my apologies however, my computer crashed, all of my files were deleted, and I had to get a new one, plus we had a couple of unfortunate accidents occur. So for taking forever to update and I plan to update by the end of the month or beginning of September.**

**One last note – The Hero League is just a contest in this story that will lead to the sequel where 16 contestants of coordinators and trainers will have to earn a total of 6 Elite Badges to compete in the Elite League. In the Hero League (which is technically a battle contest), there will consist of teams, in which the teams will have to dress up similarly (not the pokemon). 64 teams have been registered under either coordinators or trainers, in which one team will win the title for both areas in which the two contestants will be declared "Pokémon World Heroes".**

**Pokémon – Advanced Hero**

**Chapter 1 - New Heroes, New League**

**A new dawn awakens the young Pokemon coordinator May Maple who is currently getting ready for the upcoming Hero League, a special contest that will unlock the key for Trainers and Coordinators alike to get a chance of competing in the Elite League for a chance to become one out of the two new Ultimate Elite Fours for Coordinators and Ultimate Elite Fours for Trainers (the overall world Elite Fours). As the new dawn approaches May gets ready to face another day of training with her partner for the contest, Zoey, and to face all the new wonders that will occur within the contest.**

"Hey May?! You up yet?" called out May's partner, Zoey. "We gotta get going since the first rounds will start today!"

"I'm coming," said May as she came down the stairs of the hotel they were staying at near the stadium. "Hey Zoey?" began May as they started to walk towards the stadium.

"Yea?" asked Zoey

"Do you think Ash will be in the contest? I mean it has been nearly a year, he could never stay away from a contest like this, and he did say he would try to be back as soon as he could.." said May.

"I don't…" started Zoey until all of a sudden both May and Zoey fell through a hole that was oviously set up by Team Rocket (who else would dig a hole and try and trap others in it?).

"Prepare for trouble and…" began Jessie with Meowth and James right beside her until all of a sudden they were sent flying into the air by a force that was unseen by May and Zoey.

**I came from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see. I don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me. There's so much to learn and battles to be won. I've advanced so far, yet still there's always more to come. Take a step and I'm on my way. Gonna start all over again: I want to be a hero! Pokémon Hero's Advanced (I'm on my way). I want to be a hero. Give me just one chance. And the future will decide, if there's a hero buried deep inside. I want to be a hero. Pokémon!**

"Who's there?!" cried May scared that somebody blasted Team Rocket so they could steal from her and Zoey. All of a sudden a ladder was thrown down the hole. And May and Zoey climbed up to the top. They were helped up by two young men who seemed to be around their ages, however, were wearing cloaks, had Pikachus on their shoulders, and to hide their hair, they had on hats that May recognized as part of the Sir Aaron costume Ash had worn nearly 2 years ago during their journeys.

"Thank you guys for helping us," answered May and Zoey at the same time. The two young men nodded, bowed at the girls (the taller of the two to Zoey and the shorter of the two to May)(and yes readers the taller one is Ethan and the shorter one is Ash, but sshhhh... Only their pokemon, you, and them know it ;) ) Then they both took the girl's hands that were before them and kissed them on their hands like a knight-in-shining-armor would after rescuing a princess. And with that they were gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow…I wonder who those two were…" thought May and Zoey in their heads. It was then that Zoey looked down and realized that they had to get going or else they would miss their match therefore grabbed May's hand and dragged her down to the stadium.

**Meanwhile at the stadium…**

_Wow…that girl that was with May was beautiful...so breath-taking…_ thought Ethan as he and Ash were waiting for their first battle as Team Guardian to begin against Team Rockerz (with their Aura powers they can run as fast as lightning if not faster).

"Thinking about Zoey, huh bro?" asked Ash.

"Zoey?...So that was the name of the girl who was with May then?" asked Ethan.

"Yea, and I can tell you're still thinking about her. Why don't you go talk to her after her battle or something?" asked Ash.

"Nah…I'm gonna reveal myself to everyone else in the final round with you," said Ethan.

"Whoah, my brother is sounding over confident now ladies and gentleman," teased Ash.

"Hahaha little brother. You know that we act like that often. Besides I'm sure you were thinking the same thing anyways. You gonna tell anyone who you are yet?" asked Ethan as right behind him came Brock, Dawn, and Max who were going over to their seats to root for May and Zoey, when Ash stepped right in front of them.

"Excuse me sir, but you're locking our way to our seats," said Max who was holding hands with Dawn as it just so happened to be.

"Wow…Is that really you Max? You sure have grown a lot since I last saw ya. And you and Dawn are going out now too? Amazing," said Ash in an unfamiliar tone since his voice had changed although he couldn't tell.

"Do we know you sir?" asked Dawn.

"You mean to tell me you can't recognize an old friend of your's?" asked Ash. "I'll show you who I am if you promise not to tell anyone else that me and my partner are here or who we are, ok?"

"Ok," answered Brock, Dawn, and Max (**Kidd couldn't come to the first rounds, and she is part of the story to make it easier for me so I don't have to keep having Brock go girl-crazy**).

Ash took off his cloak enough for them to see his face and body in which he was dressed once more just like Sir Aaron.

"Ash!!!!!" yelled in a whisper Brock, Dawn, and Max who went over to speak with their friend.

"And also let me introduce you all to my partner for the Hero League Contest and brother, Ethan," said Ash. Ethan uncloaked himself revealing himself to be wearing a Sir Aaron costume as well, yet a green version, and having certain physical traits like Ash.

"Hey Brock! Max! Dawn! You wouldn't believe what happened just a few moments ago," yelled May as she and Zoey were approaching the others. Ash and Ethan quickly put their disguises on once more, so Zoey and May would hopefully not be able to recognize Ash. "Hey wait a second…You two are the ones who helped us out of the hole earlier…" said May.

"Hello there sweet May," said Drew from right behind May.

"For the last time Drew: I will not be your partner for the contest. Besides Zoey's already my partner (**Drew had obviously asked quite a lot of time before**)," said May.

"Actually I wanted to know if you would go out on a date with me – one of the next Ultimate Elite Four Coordinators, since you won't be in that group. After all it would be an honor to be on a date with me," said a smirking Drew.

"No thanks Drew, and just to let you know, there is no way that you are going to be one of the Ultimate Elite Four Coordinators," said May.

"Well then let me give you a kiss for good luck then," said an smirking, evil Drew who grabbed May hands and tried to bring her close to him for a kiss.

It was then that one of the mysterious figures stepped in between them (**Obviously Ash**) and said in a voice that neither Drew, Zoey, nor May could recognize," I should think it is obvious that she does not want to go out with you or date you sir."

"Oh, and you think she would want to go on a date with you or that Ketchum boy?!" yelled the hot-headed Drew.

"Ash would be a better date than you Drew and even this cloaked man would I'm sure," said May.

As Drew stormed off, somebody that Ethan knew all too well came over to the group. "I apologize for my partner's behavior folks," said a young man who kissed Zoey's hand like Ethan had done. "My name is Logan by the way…"

"Will Teams Guardians and Rockerz please report to the first field, and Teams Blast Off and Princess please report to the second battle field at this time!" said somebody over an announcement.

"Well we must be going," said the cloaked figures as they ran off to their battle field.

"We've got to get going as well," said May, as she and Zoey ran over to their battle fields.

**Meanwhile on Battle Field 1…**

"The rules are simple. A 3 on 3 battle with no substitutions at any time," said the referee.

"I'll start off with my Pidgeot," cried one of the opposing teammate's contestants, Gary.

"And I'll start off with my Gallade," said the other teammate, Michael.

"And we'll start off with our friends, Lucario!!" yelled Team Guardian (Ash and Ethan) who were known as the mysterious figures by almost everyone else.

**Meanwhile on battle Field 2…**

"Did they just say Lucario?" asked May. "Anyways I'll start off with my Blaziken!"

"And I'll start off with my Swellow," said Zoey.

"I'll go out with my Wheezing!" said Jimmy, from Team Blast Off.

"And I'll go with my new Pokémon, Flaaffy!" said Jessalina.

**Which teams will achieve victory and advance on to the next rounds, achieving the chance to finally achieve their life-long dream of becoming the best? Find out next month in Pokémon – Hero's Advanced!**

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**1). If you would like to be featured in this story as a trainer or coordinator who will make it into the Elite League, please write a review including if you would rather be a trainer or coordinator, and if Ash/May would be your friend-rival or big time rival. If you do this don't forget to tell me your OC's name. Certain OCs will be shown in battles between the other characters and can be provided with Pokémon unless if you would like to tell me what Pokémon you will use.**

**2). My apologies for taking what seemed like forever to update, and it was quite a short chapter too. I promise that the next chapter will be plenty more longer.**

**3). If you would like to see anything that you would want to see in the story or make a cameo appearance don't forget to review and let me know!**

**Hope you guys are liking this story (Cause my brain feels like mush right now).**

**~007Stitch**


	4. Team Guardians

**Author's Note: I do not own Pokémon. If I did Ash and May would be together. Just saying. Lucario agrees with me. Right Lucario?**

**Lucario: "Shut up already. They all want the story to continue already."**

**xD He's right! You've all waited long enough, so I'll go ahead and list what took so long after this chapter is done. The story's not discontinued. It's only now beginning.**

_Last time on Pokémon: Advanced Hero, Ash and Ethan secretly entered the Hero League in order to advance into the Elite League. Only Brock, Max, and Dawn know they are competing. While those they have feelings for, May and Zoey, compete for the coordinators spot in the Hero League to advance into the Elite League. Who will advance? Will Zoey and May find out w__ho the mysterious Team Guardians are? It's time to find out!  
_

**I came from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see. I don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me. There's so much to learn and battles to be won. I've advanced so far, yet still there's always more to come. Take a step and I'm on my way. Gonna start all over again: I want to be a hero! Pokémon Hero's Advanced (I'm on my way). I want to be a hero. Give me just one chance. And the future will decide, if there's a hero buried deep inside. I want to be a hero. Pokémon!  
**

**Battle Field 1  
**

"Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" said out loud both Ash and Ethan simultaneously. Their Lucario immediately used Aura Sphere on both Pidgeot and Gallade within seconds knocking them out cold. They moved with frightening, lightning speed that surprised everyone watching their match, especially their opponents Michael and Gary. "Lucario! Return!" yelled Ash and Ethan as their Lucario returned to their sides.

"Gallade! Return!" cried Michael.

"You too Pidgeot!" yelled Gary frantically. The crowd was still stunned as to what had just occurred. Even with a slowed-down replay, everyone saw that the Lucario has moved so quickly that they had not even been caught on the footage within a frame until they reappeared in the next frame using Aura Sphere on their opponent Pokémon. "How is it even possible to have a Pokemon that can move that quickly?!"

"They must be cheating," cried Michael to the Ref.

"_Excuse me! I'll have you know we never cheated!"_ yelled Ash's Lucario psychically using the Aura. Michael backed away suddenly as Ash's Lucario had suddenly talked it seemed. He had never experienced that before, and neither did his brother. _"I mean what type of Pokémon do you take us for?"_

"After replaying the video, extremely slowly, the judges and other referees have declared that the Lucarios did not cheat in any way or from, nor did their trainers," said the Head Referee.

"Ready for Round 2?" asked Ash to Team Rockerz.

"After what you did to our favorite Pokémon? No thanks! We surrender this match to you guys!" yelled Gary while still stunned as to what had happened.

"With Team Rockerz surrendering, Team Guardian will move on to the next round!" yelled the referee.

"WAY TO GO TEAM GUARDIANS!" screamed Brock, Max, and Dawn. Ash and Ethan high fived each other once they put their Lucarios into their respective pokeballs. Ash and Ethan still wearing their hoods, made their way to the Players' Spectator area to watch how the battle between Team Blast Off and Team Princess would turn out, both hoping it would be May and Zoey who came out on top. Especially since they knew fully well who they were facing and what they might try to do to win.

**_And how will May and Zoey fare against Team Blast Off? What will transpire? Only time will tell until next week in Pokémon: Advanced_ Hero!  
**

**~End of Chapter 1 1/2~**

**Ok... so then... First off I would like to apologize. I was going to put in a fully redone extremely long chapter in for this...but I figured you all would want something and to know this story is still going. I have had so much go on within the last few years among some of which was trying to find someone to help me write the battle scenes. At this current time I have written the next few scenes with some of your OCs in here as cameos or more. I will be putting in a new, huge chapter in next week which was when I was planning to release this part with it, but I wanted your hopes to stay strong. Once again I apologize for taking so long! If you should feel concerned and really wish to ask what happened my answer is this, "I am still alive. I may be extremely busy still as well and have things going on still, but I will be updating this story per every week or other week. I will let you know in the end." So then. Stay tuned for next week when a brand new chapter that will be nice and long for you comes out!**

**~007Stitch**

**P.S. - In their next battle Ash just might have a legendary Pokémon surprise ;)**


End file.
